


Sleeping Chat

by Fishystar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confusion, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishystar/pseuds/Fishystar
Summary: Chat falls asleep in Marinette's room.  Marinette jokingly kisses Chat when she sees a few similarities with the story of sleeping beauty.  She didn't think he would /actually/ wake up!  But that’s apparently not the only surprise in store for Marinette!I was inspired to write this based on a comic drawn by La-Di-Doodles, who gave me permission to write this, though at some point it kind of turned into a different story.  https://la-di-doodles.tumblr.com/post/169981420110I might rewrite this a little bit.  But I don't know.





	Sleeping Chat

          After I all but fell into my room and dropped my transformation, I heard a tapping on my window closest to my chaise.  The glowing green eyes peering into my room are unmistakable.  I rush down and open the window for him; dead exhausted he starts to fall.  I quickly catch him and help him into my room sitting him down on my chaise.  He flops down sideways and instantly falls asleep.  I watch him for a moment concerned.  I know it’s late; but for him to be _this_ exhausted -something must be going on in his civilian life.

           Sighing heavily I turn my attention to Tikki who is floating warily near my computer.  I poke Chat’s face a few times to see if he is awake before smiling tiredly to Tikki.  It’s really late I should get some sleep too.  Yawning loudly I climb up to my bed and turn the lights off.  I fall asleep just after glancing at my clock.  Barely noticing the glowing numbers to read 1:37 A.M.

           I wake up, and notice that he is still here.  I go down to the lower level of my bedroom and lightly shake him in a weak attempt to wake him up.  I don’t want him to get in trouble for anything because he’s asleep here, but he was so exhausted I also want him to have the chance to rest.  That level of utter exhaustion wasn’t _just_ because of how late it was.  I stop myself from continuing that train of thought.   _Even if he is asleep in my room, it doesn’t mean that I can try and figure out his life outside of the mask_.

           I step away from the cat themed hero to collect my clothes for today then go to my bathroom to shower and change to begin my day.

           Maman comes over to me and tells me that I can go take a break; I smile at her gratefully before rushing up to my room.  The day is almost over, and every time I’m allowed a break I return up to my room to see if Chat is still sleeping on my chaise, and if he is all right.  Tikki volunteered to keep an eye on him and check his vitals while I’m busy in the bakery.  But once I’ve checked on him I go about what I would normally do when on break: ~~worship~~ admire Adrien.

           Finally back in my room I check the time.  “He’s been asleep for 22 hours Tikki.  I’m getting worried.  Even when I was gushing over Adrien to the point I knocked my chair on its side while I was still _sitting_ in it, his only reaction was a flick of an ear!”  I quietly screech at the Kwami.

           She floats between Chat and I.  Silently.  Minutes pass before she says anything.  “Marinette, I’m sure that if we just let him rest and check on him like we have that he will be just fine.  But if you think that it would be best to take him to the hospital than you should.”  Turning around she looks at me, waiting for my decision.

           I approach the hero sleeping on my chaise.  I brush some of his hair behind his ear.  Giggling softly I notice a small trail of drool, after finding a tissue I wipe the trail away.  Sighing softly.   _How would I even explain him being in my room_?  “For now.  Let's continue to watch over him.  If he is still asleep on Monday morning I’ll consider calling a hospital or telling my parents.  Because I can’t just leave him here without someone to check on him.”

           Tikki flies in front of me.  “Oh!  He should wake up before then!  This is very rare but he should wake up before school on Monday!”  She tells me with certainty.

           I blink at her, my concern washing away with her words.  If he’s going to be fine than I don’t need to be _so_ worried. Though I won’t be taking any chances.  But, _maybe_ I can mess with him just a little bit.  “That’s a relief.  I was really worried about him.  Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

           Without missing a beat she answers, “Because this doesn’t happen very often.  But because he is transformed, he should be fine.  The transformation is helping him recover from whatever has been keeping him asleep all this time.  But I’m certain that when he wakes up he’ll feel much better.  Oh!  And hungry!  Very hungry because he’s missed quite a few meals while sleeping.”

           I go down to the kitchen and return with an apple to leave on my desk for him if he wakes up while I’m asleep.  An apple won’t be much but it would at least be _something_ , there won’t be any dishes to clean, and it won’t go bad if it’s left out all night.  Gazing at the sleeping cat themed hero I set the apple on the desk just as something clatters to the floor, I jump away from my desk in surprise.  Only to find that I had knocked a permanent marker to the floor when I set down the apple.  “Tikki.  You know I love Chat with all my heart.”  I smirk and pick the marker up.  She has yet to reply before I am fully standing again.  So I continue.  “But I think I’m gonna draw whiskers on him.”  She still doesn’t reply so I add, “I mean, he _is_ supposed to be a cat themed hero.  It’s weird that he _doesn’t_ have whiskers.”

           I glance at Tikki; she is just floating with a look of concern.  “I don’t think that’s the best idea Marinette, you don’t know who he is or anything about his civilian li-” She stops mid word as I have uncapped the marker and have pressed the tip to his cheek.  Within seconds I have drawn six perfect whiskers, three on each side.  Pausing for a moment I press the marker to the tip of his nose leaving a spot so small just at the tip of the mask that someone would only see it if they are looking for it.  Giggling softly I cap the marker, set it on the desk, and get ready for bed.

           Halfway up the steps to my bed I stop and descend.  Finding a paper I take the marker and write a note for him while taking some tape so that I can tape the note to the window.  With a yawn, I resume going to bed.

           Blinking at the ceiling I try to motivate myself to get out of bed.  The sunlight filtering through the skylight hatch shines right on my face.  Which is most likely what woke me up, groaning I stretch out my limbs out.  Once stretched I roll towards the rail next to my bed that prevents me from accidentally rolling out of my bed and down to the floor below.  Checking to see if Chat is still asleep on my chaise.

           What I see wakes me up right away.  If he were gone, that would be fine because that meant he had woken up and left.  If he was asleep on the chaise, that would have been fine too.  But no, he is face flat on the floor.  Like he woke up and stood up, then passed out right away, and instead of landing on the chaise he fell face flat on the floor.  I’m out of bed and rushing down to him instantly.  Once at his side I scoop him up and set him on the chaise.  I roll him onto his back and search to see if he is injured in any way.  Finding nothing I sigh in relief.   _Well, I’m awake and out of bed now.  I could go back to sleep, but that would be a pretty pointless thing to do_.  So I stand up and start my morning routine.

 

            I had done it as a joke. I had thought this was some in some ways similar to the Sleeping Beauty story, where the princess sleeps until her prince wakes her up with a kiss. I defended myself that he wouldn’t know because he was asleep. But I did it –I kissed Chat Noir. I meant it when I told Tikki that I love him. But just like my crush on Adrien, Chat doesn’t know how I feel. He likes Ladybug, not _Marinette_. I’m _just_ a friend. So when his eyes flutter open, I fall on my ass in surprise. I blink at him realizing that he _actually_ woke up. “C- Chat! Are you okay? Do you need anything?” I panic. But I don’t mention the kiss.

            He groans. “I don’t mean to sound rude, but could you spare me some food I’m starving.” His voice muffled from his hands being in the way.

            Food. Food I can do. Food can be a distraction. A distraction can help me calm down. So without a second thought I take the apple still sitting on my desk and offer it to him. “You can eat this for now. It’s not much, so I’ll go make a sandwich.”

            Pulling his hands from his face he gladly takes the apple. “As much as I hate to say it, I would like that; but I don’t want to bother you.”

            Standing up I pat him lightly on his head. “It would bother me more to let you leave having eaten only an apple after sleeping for 32 hours.”

            Nodding he bites into the apple. I am reaching to open my door when my words seem to have caught up to him. “WHAT? 32 HOURS?” I turn and see that he is on his feet but then he starts to sway, seeming to have no balance.

            I rush back to him and make him sit back down. “Careful. I don’t think you want to fall on your face again.”

            His expression seems distant like he can’t think clearly. I can’t let him leave in this state. “Again?”

            I answer softly, “When I woke up today you were face flat on my floor, my guess is you either rolled off of the chaise while I was asleep, or you had woken up in the middle of the night, stood up, and then passed out again.

            He groans again. “That explains why face feels like it’s been hit with a ton of bricks.”

            Stepping away I point at him. “Stay, I’ll go get you some food and aspirin. Please don’t pass out again before I come back. Just, eat that apple.”

            I don’t leave until he nods and takes another bite of the apple.

            Once out of my room, I go to the couch instead of the kitchen. I pick up a pillow, eyeing it skeptically then picking up a second one and flop onto the couch; burying my head into the seat I press the pillows down over my head to muffle my scream. _Did he have an actual sleeping spell cast on him? He wasn’t supposed to wake up when I kissed him!_ I move the pillows back to where they were as I get back up. Face flushed while I go into the kitchen. I’m still confused and frustrated and just _uhhh_! But after screaming into the couch, I feel much better. I’ll be able it to keep together for a while.

            I return with a glass of water and simple sandwich, and next to it on the plate are the two aspirin. “It’s not much, but it’s more than an apple.” I tell him as I pass the plate to him.

            He smiles at me brightly and takes the plate. “Thank you. Princess, you are so kind.”

            Smiling back I reply, “If you’re still hungry I can make another.”

            Shaking his head, “ _Too_ kind. Princess you are _too_ kind.”

            Sitting down I counter. “You’ve been asleep for over 32 hours Chat. I don’t want you to leave here, just to pass out somewhere because you are hungry. How would Ladybug feel if she found out that her partner passed out in the middle of the street, or some alley? What would she do if she found you passed out on the roof of a random building?”

            Staring at me blankly he responds flatly. “Using the Ladybug card. That’s low of you.”

            I roll the chair over to him and scratch the spot behind his left ear that he seems to really like being scratched. “Maybe it is, but I don’t think you need to be running around when you could pass out from hunger.”

            He presses into my hand like a cat would. “I don’t think I’ll pass out from hunger but if you are determined to give me more food I can’t and won’t stop you.”

            Smiling in victory I pull away from him and roll over to my computer. He whines at the loss of contact for a moment. “All you’ve eaten in the past 33 hours is an _apple_ , Chat. You need to eat.”

            A low growl erupts then, only proving my point that he needs to eat. “That actually hurt. Okay. You win.” He mutters, pain seeming to be the only reason for it though. I stand and make my way out of the room to get more food for him.

            I search for something that might be more filling than a sandwich. I grin when I find some leftover pasta. I scoop some into a bowl and heat it up then bring it up to my room. I find him downing the glass of water. Well, actually, the glass is empty but he is tilting his head all the way back and shaking the glass like he refuses to accept the fact that the cup is empty. Giggling softly I hand him the bowl and gently take the cup away and descend to fill the glass and return it to him.

            When I return to my room this time, I don’t give him the cup. Instead I set it on the corner of my desk. He is far too busy devouring the pasta I brought up for me to even consider mentioning that I filled the glass again.

 

            Eventually Chat felt much better. Though, he claimed that he needed comfort cuddles before he could leave because he _knew_ that when he returned to his civilian life that he was going to have a bad day; and because he couldn’t believe that he slept for so long.

            I was tempted to tell him he didn’t need to come up with excuses to cuddle. But then I remembered what Tikki said. I really _don’t_ know what happens in his civilian life so for all I know he isn’t making silly excuses. So I smile warmly and cuddle with him until it’s almost midnight. “Chat. You’ve been here for almost two days now. As much as _you_ want to stay, I think you really need to go home.” I mutter as I attempt –and fail– to extract myself from his hold.

            But his hold tightens. “I am home.”

            Smiling softly for a moment despite the fact that he still needs to leave. I shake my head clearing my mind. “Silly cat. You know what I meant.”

            Groaning he lets me go. I slowly get up and help him to his feet. We hug on last time before he climbs out of my window and disappears into the night.

            I stand in front of the open window, gazing out into the darkness hoping to catch one last glance of him. Seconds turn to minutes; until Tikki reminds me that I should get some sleep because I have school tomorrow. I close the window and get ready for bed. Though I don’t know how long I screamed into my pillows, my throat was going raw when I finally stopped.

 

           I am sitting in the classroom with Alya -we are talking with Nino about the latest akuma and listening to Alya’s wild theories about the superheroes that fight them- when someone wearing a hood over his head and slouching walks in and sits in Adrien’s spot.

            Nino taps the person on their shoulder causing them to turn to face him. “Bro? What with the-” He pauses seeming caught off guard by something then continues leaning closer and whispers, “Dude. What’s with the whiskers?”

            Nino might have been too quiet for the _rest_ of the class to hear him, but Alya and I did. “What?” Alya asks leaning over our table to turn the boy in Adrien’s seat to look at him but the bell rings and the teacher walks in.

            I choose to ignore the mystery boy the best I can until lunch. _Who comes to school with whiskers_?

 

            Hell breaks loose in my head when we break for lunch. “Adrien, I need answers.” Nino says quietly.

            _Adrien has drawn on whiskers_? _That’s an adorable image! I want to see_! So I tap him lightly on his shoulder to get his attention. But when he turns to me everything stops in my brain. Those whiskers look _familiar_ and the panic that flashes across his face for a moment before he covers it with innocence. But it’s too late. I saw that moment of panic. “Mind if we talk in private for a moment?” I squeak out.

            He nods slowly at me and picks up his bag. “Sorry Nino. Can I answer your questions after I talk to Marinette?”

            Nino looks between Adrien and me confused before answering, “I guess, just don’t keep me waiting too long.”

            I’ve collected all of my stuff while Adrien nods, “Sure.” Then we walk out of the classroom; though, I’m not sure how, but we ended up in a custodian’s closet. “You wanted to talk?” He asks but I barely register his words. The drawn on whiskers are too distracting.

            I blink up at him a few times before I realize that was a question; but I don’t trust my voice so I give a small nod. Turning my gaze away from him I ask in barely a whisper. “Do you mind me asking about the whiskers?”

            A soft thud catches my attention and I turn my gaze back on the boy with me. He is now leaning against the wall. “I don’t know much about them myself. I just woke up and _there they were_. It was done in permanent marker so it won’t wash off without rubbing my face raw. Father is livid; because he had to remove me from all photo-shoots until this is gone. He will not have Photoshop done to remove the marks, and thank fully he won’t cake layers on layers of makeup on my face to keep them form appearing in the pictures. So he grounded me; thought that’s no the only reason.”

            Bringing my hand to my lips. “W-would that other reason be that you were missing for two days?” I whispered so softly he _shouldn’t_ have heard me and yet he somehow _did_. He doesn’t answer the question but the look of surprise and panic in his eyes tells me that it was. “I didn’t know- I didn’t mean to get you in trouble!” My head is spinning; so when he hugged me I’m shocked.

            Rubbing circles into my back he hushes me. “It’s alright.”

            Face burning; I curl my fingers around fistfuls of his shirt and draw in a deep calming breath. “I- I won’t tell anyone your secret; and if you ever need help for whatever reason you can find me.”

            His hold tightens slightly. “I can’t do that; because you shouldn’t know.”

            I push him away enough for me to look him in the eye. “If you have the power to make me forget then feel free to do so right now. But if knowing who you are is dangerous than I might as well help you in any way I can right?”

            His expression softens with a sigh. “Okay. But promise not to do anything reckless on my behalf?”

            Looking away I chuckle softly for a moment before I answer, “I’ll promise if you promise the same. I don’t know if I would be able to handle it if I saw you get hurt now that I know _who_ you are.”

            Clearing his throat to bring my gaze back o him he replies, “You know I can’t make that promise. I can’t let anything happen to her. She’s the one that can solve the problems caused by _them_.”

            I shake my head not accepting this. “I can’t make that promise if you can’t.”

            He stares at me like he can’t possibly understand me. “But I-” He stops seeming to realize that I really _won’t_ promise unless he promises. “I can only promise not to do anything _too_ reckless.”

            Smiling at him with victory. “I’ll hold you to that. I promise I won’t do anything _too_ reckless either.” We fall into silence, having solved _that_ issue. There was still one more thing. “So. What are you going to tell Nino?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few stray ideas for conversation s for this fic but I don't know how to write them. Maybe if I end up with enough snippets I'll post them as a bonus chapter or something? Well I hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> Feel free to message me!  
> https://fishystar.tumblr.com/


End file.
